


Hubert's Gift

by saggiclowns



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pining, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saggiclowns/pseuds/saggiclowns
Summary: Hubert embarks on a critical mission: delivering a rainy day surprise for Lady Edelgard.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Hubert's Gift

Hubert supposed, as he tugged his cloak tighter across his chest and inclined his head to the steadily increasing drizzle, that there was likely an easier way to transport the delivery he carried through the vast expanse of Garreg Mach Monastery. The thick blanket of gray clouds that had come with early fall hung low with the threat of rain for nearly a week. Today they had chosen to at long last release their deluge, naturally waiting for the precise moment that Hubert would carry out his latest secret mission.

He trudged on through the wide courtyard with his boots sinking in the soggy grass and mud as fat drops of rain began to pelt against his head and shoulders. The precious cargo beneath his arm wriggled and he held it tightly against his body, cautious not to squeeze too hard but uninterested in Dorothea fussing and teasing over his flayed skin. 

Finally Hubert reached the stone breezeway of the dormitories. He shook off the rainwater from his clothes as best he could and pushed his wet and bedraggled bang from where it had plastered against his cheek more stiff than usual. The rain pounded against the windows and it was a small relief to know he’d avoided the worst of the storm. 

His fortunes seemed to have improved more so by the fact that the hall was empty of any other nosy and over-curious students. He peeked beneath his cloak to inspect its vulnerable contents, which remained agitated and a bit shaken from the journey but dry of a single drop of rain thanks to his efforts. Hubert scowled at the thing before tucking it safely away once more. 

The stairs to the second floor dormitory seemed particularly steep and the stone was slick with the watery footsteps of similarly drenched nobles but Hubert soldiered on. His mission was of the utmost import, and he was in the final leg. He reached the summit with a long exhale and paused for a moment in front of a large silvery shield displayed upon the wall to inspect his warped image reflected in the bending metal. He frowned and thought that he looked akin to a drowned rat. 

Quickly he did his best to straighten his collar and smooth down the front of his vest before crossing the hall to stand before his destination. He paused briefly, then rapped twice upon the door.

“In a moment,” Edelgard’s clear voice called amid shuffling sounds.

“Of course, my lady. Take your time.” Hubert replied. The lock began to turn suddenly and Hubert straightened his back as the door opened.

“Hubert, I’m sorry I didn’t realize it was you, I was just —” Edelgard looked up at Hubert and her eyes widened and her brow furrowed. “You’re absolutely drenched, what happened? Come inside.”

Without a moment spared for his response Edelgard pulled Hubert along inside and closed the door behind them. He stood in the middle of the room with his arms tight around his increasingly bothersome delivery, not wanting to soil any of Edelgard’s things. He watched as she busied herself with emptying the chair at her desk of books. She was dressed only in a white night dress and red robe draped loosely over her shoulders, her hair down and tied over her shoulder with a ribbon. He ignored the heat at his otherwise damp and wind chapped cheeks to cast his eyes to the window blurred by sheets of rain as Edelgard searched her linen closet.

“I apologize for disturbing you, Lady Edelgard, you’ve clearly taken a much needed day of rest. If you’d rather me return another time —”

“What in the world were you thinking?” She asked, turning to him with a bath towel at the ready. Her eyebrows were bunched up and her pink lips pulled down in a frown. She reached up to begin drying his forehead. “You’re going to catch your death of cold one of these days if you’re not careful.”

“You mustn’t worry yourself over it. I’ve certainly endured worse, and I had an important delivery to make.” Hubert said. He would have tried better to fend her off but the restless lump in his hold began to stir and clawed at his sleeves.

As expected Edelgard would hear none of his very reasonable explanations and dabbed the towel along his collar. The bundle in his crossed arms grew more restless now with all her fussing and writhed to break free.

“It’s been terrible all day out there Hubert!” She exclaimed. Her dabbing grew more fervent as she moved to dry the back of his neck. She reached to undo the Black Eagle brooch that clasped his cloak over his breast even as he struggled. “Whatever it is, it could have waited. Now hold still, you’re soaked to the bone.”

“It was, or seemed to be, rather, of a time sensitive nature, but if you would allow me to return later I can — _ ow! _ ”

Edelgard jumped back with a gasp at Hubert’s loud cry and clutched the towel tightly to her chest. He winced and held his arm where it stung with tiny punctures.

“Hubert.” She said gravely. “What have you got in your cloak? And don't you dare say ‘it is nothing my lady’ or I will cast you back out into the rain.”

Hubert sighed. He withdrew his cloak to reveal what he had embarked from the far reaches of the monastery to deliver to Edelgard’s door. She watched in wide eyed disbelief. A small black kitten mewled and batted curious green eyes towards her from where it curled in his arms. Edelgard shook her head.

“You nearly drowned yourself, for a cat?” She said.

“For you, my lady.” Hubert replied easily. He hastened to recover that overly honest answer with an elaboration. “With the rains lately I know that the monastery has become overrun with rodents seeking refuge. I surmised that a cat would be the most effective line of defense.”

Edelgard blinked, calculating what Hubert had just said as if going over a battle strategy. Her cheeks flushed pink and she reached to scratch a finger behind the kitten’s ears, to which it stretched and purred gratefully.

“Would you like to hold her?” He asked softly. She nodded and took the cat in her arms.

“I’ve never had a pet before.” She said. She scratched below the cat’s chin now and and its tail began to switch back and forth happily. Her eyes had gone a bit wet and the sight of it made Hubert’s chest feel tight and the corners of his lips turn up.

“I know.” He said.

Edelgard watched the kitten as it nestled close to her chest before looking back up towards Hubert with a smile that evaporated the chill from him instantly. A long moment stretched between them before he cleared his throat and gave a quick bow that dripped rain water onto the carpet.

“I am glad you find this to be an agreeable solution, my lady.” He hurried towards the door before she could protest. “I’ll arrange for some supplies to be delivered. I must attend to my other duties. I shall see you at seminar tomorrow.”

“Wait — Hubert!” Edelgard called. He paused with the door held open and swallowed down the tightness at his throat as she rushed to stand close. “What is her name?”

Hubert faltered a moment before finding his words to say simply, “That is for you to decide. It’s customary to name one’s own pet, I believe.”

“Thank you, Hubert. She’s perfect.” Edelgard smiled again. Her hand petted over the cat’s fur as though she’d had it all her life.

“You are most welcome, Lady Edelgard. Enjoy your rest.”

Hubert turned on his heel and strode down the long hall without a glance behind. He turned up his collar in preparation for the continuing downpour but halted when he reached the threshold of the dormitory. The rainfall calmed and slowed in pace before drifting off completely. The sky maintained its dreary gray overhang, but a part in the clouds allowed a bit of sunshine to break through. It paled in comparison, Hubert thought, to Lady Edelgard’s smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Baby's first Fire Emblem! I was a little nervous starting this since it's my first time writing for the fandom but I am happy with the result. I hope to have gotten a decent enough handle of their characters and dynamic for this tiny fic and. I hope you enjoyed it as well. You can find me for more FE3H fun times at twitter.com/decafhubert Thanks for reading!


End file.
